


Kiss

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, he considered running for it, but Rose's hand on his shoulder gave him pause. / Kissing his crush once and be done with it, or one year of going on blind dates to appease Rose? / The latter sounded more appealing at the moment. / However... / Steeling his nerve, he leant forward and kissed Albus on the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #12 for The Great Maze Challenge / Competition: She devoted her life to [healing]. Excellent job. There's a kissing booth in the maze and you see your crush is working there. Get in line and wait for your kiss.

When their generation was sorted, the wizarding world nearly flipped. First, both Albus Potter and Rose Weasley ended up in Slytherin, and Hugo Weasley became a Ravenclaw together with the Malfoy scion. Jennifer Zabini, daughter of a well-known pureblood, ended up in Gryffindor together with Lilac Parkinson, much to the disgruntlement of their parents, and both of Goyle's children ended up in Hufflepuff. Then, darling Lily Potter ended up in Hufflepuff too, and the whole world thought that the Sorting Hat has gone mad.

During their years there, Headmistress McGonagall introduced the Hogwart's Fair, to be held annually, right before the Summer Holidays start.

In this fair, students were encourage to sign up in groups of at least three, with no two people from the same house, to come up with a booth.

Of course, Scorpius had abstained from the whole thing, choosing to go to his dormitory to do his homework instead.

He had finished the homework for Arithmetic, Potions and Herbology and was halfway through his Transfiguration homework when Rose came bursting into his dorm. Hugo trailed in behind her sheepishly.

"Scorpius! You absolutely cannot spend the last day of school in bed doing your homework!" she exclaimed, bouncing onto his bed.

Scorpius gave a grunt of acknowledgement before glaring at the ink pot, daring it to tip over and spill onto his parchment.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a spoilsport! Anyway," a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes, "you'll like Albus' booth. A lot."

Scorpius sighed as he pushed away his work and sat up, resigned to the fact that she would not be leaving him alone.

"Why would you think that I will be interested in going, anyway?"

"Well, you always support Albus," Hugo supplied helpfully. Scorpius glared at him.

"There's work to be done," he began.

"There's always work to be done," Rose reasoned. "And you have the whole summer holidays to finish it. So have some fun! Live a little!"

When it was obvious Scorpius was not responding, she added, "I dare you to go visit Albus' booth."

Scorpius thought about it. "What will you do if I visit?"

She smiled at him. "I'll stop trying to set you up on a date for a year."

They both knew that he would not refuse the dare.

Hugo simply looked as if he wanted to say something to Scorpius, but thought better of it when Rose gave him a  _look_.

"Deal."

This, was how he, a Malfoy, ended up in the queue for a  _kissing booth_ , of all places, and one that was manned by a Potter.

He gave Rose yet another scathing look as he shuffled forward, cursing himself for agreeing. He should have known that she would not simply give up on getting him hooked up with someone so easily. She looked triumphant, while behind her, Hugo looked on guiltily. Scorpius returned his gaze to the queue, half wishing that it would hurry up and half wishing that it would not.

From what he could see, Albus, James and Lily took turns, and counting the number of people in front of him, he would get James.

Scorpius almost wilted in relief.

Before Rose dragged Hugo into the queue with her.

In front of Scorpius.

"Hey," Scorpius protested.

Rose grinned at him.

"Well, you have to admit, James is a real catch. A Quidditch player who works out in his spare time, he must be ripped." Hugo gagged in front of Rose. She glared at him before continuing. "And Hugo here has had a crush on Lily for the longest time. So, you have to begrudge him a chance to kiss her."

Hugo looked at her in horror. "I do not-"

Rose cut him off with a hand on the mouth. "And you, Scorpius. I know that you have a crush on Albus, have had a crush on him since you were eleven and first met him at the train station, and I'm pretty sure that that crush actually developed before that, when our families first met in the shopping mall, yes, I know about your obsession with the colour green at that age, but you have not acted on it even though it is now the sixth year you were in the same school together and that UST is simply suffocating me. I swear, if I have to see you look like a kicked puppy one more time when he holds hand with another girl in public, I will march up to him and tell him that you like him and have him ask you out in front of the whole school. So you will do this, or gods help me, I will make this happen no matter what."

She emphasised the last sentence with her hands on her hips.

Scorpius looked at her.

"I...Alright."

Hugo looked shocked when Rose finished her rant.

Luckily for Scorpius, no one else in the line heard her.

The end of the line neared.

Scorpius could practically hear the death bell tolling.

"Pucker up," James said.

Rose complied. As she strode past Scorpius, she was grinning.

Leaning over, she whispered, "He's a great kisser. I bet Albus would be, too."

Scorpius could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

He gave her his most withering look, although he was pretty sure the effect was somewhat diminished by his blush.

"Hugo?" Lily sounded genuinely surprised.

Hugo refused to look at her as he pecked her on the cheek and shuffled off.

It was Scorpius' turn.

For a moment, he considered running for it, but Rose's hand on his shoulder gave him pause.

Kissing his crush once and be done with it, or one year of going on blind dates to appease Rose?

The latter sounded more appealing at the moment.

However...

Steeling his nerve, he leant forward and kissed Albus on the lips.

A touch, and that was it.

It tingled, and he wanted more, yearned for more, but…

He pulled back, turned around, not wanting to see how Albus would react. He can't react too badly, since he did sign up to man this booth, but Scorpius really did not want to know.

He forced himself to smirk at Rose. "I did it, alright? No more dates for the whole of next year."

Rose studied him, as if looking for something.

She sighed, then said, "I promised, didn't I? No more dates for the whole of next year."

Somehow, the victory felt hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> It was night of the graduation and everyone was mostly drunk on the alcohol passed around. Scorpius knew that he was a lightweight, but he pretended to have drunk at least a couple of drinks, for Rose's sake, before he snuck back to his bed.  
> He was shocked to find that someone had already taken over his bed. A tuft of black hair was the only thing visible in the cocoon of blanket.  
> Who would sleep in his bed?  
> He was about to yank the covers off and demand his bed back when someone behind him said, "Didn't you promise you would stay until the party was over?"  
> He turned around. "Rose…"  
> She sighed. "I get it, you don't like to party, but you need to start living a little!"  
> She paused, seeing his bed.  
> "And who may that be?" she questioned, marching up to the bed.  
> Scorpius turned, about to tell her that he would just go back to the party, when she pulled the cover down.  
> He felt faint when he saw the occupant of his bed.  
> She turned to him, both eyebrows raised now.  
> "What, exactly, is Albus doing in your bed?"


End file.
